<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this summer i'll give you flowers by atannatek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189999">this summer i'll give you flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atannatek/pseuds/atannatek'>atannatek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atannatek/pseuds/atannatek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jae's summer work in a flower shop may be in danger when he accidentally mistakes the name of a client with the one of his boyfriend, wonpil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this summer i'll give you flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this au was originally posted in my twitter acc <a href="https://twitter.com/dowoonbubbles">@dowoonbubbles</a> as a threadfic</p><p>you can check other of my day6 threadfics and social media aus there too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun, the son’s owner, is the one who comes with a nickname for Jae on his first week working on the flower shop.</p><p>He calls him lover boy. </p><p>He also laughs every time he stumbles across a sneezing Jae which, considering his allergy to pollen, happens quite often as that summer Jae finds himself constantly surrounded by flowers and… Well, pollen.</p><p>So Younghyun laughs a lot, and he gets to use Jae’s nickname every time he sees him because Jae is always sneezing when Younghyun comes to visit his father’s shop, as the reason of why Jae is sneezing (asides the obvious one of his allergy to the pollen) is because he’s a lover boy.</p><p>Yeah, Jae loves his boyfriend.</p><p>Wonpil (Jae’s cute and smart boyfriend) likes Jae and flowers, and Jae being a broken college student and with the wish of getting his boyfriend sweet flower presents were what took him to look for a summer job in that flower shop.</p><p>As an employee, he gets a special discount for his personal orders, which is good. Wonpil also passes by the store on his twenty minutes of break and they go to have lunch together. When the delivery boy, Dowoon, is around, they also invite him to eat with them. They’d do the same with the other employee, Sungjin (who is sort of Jae’s boss while Younghyun’s dad is the boss of his boss as he's the shop owner), if it wasn’t for the case that he’s mostly busy dealing with Younghyun’s constant flirting and pretending he doesn’t like him back like to join them. </p><p>Jae’s job at the store is relative easy. He greets every client that enters, takes note of the type of flowers they want for a bouquet and then gathers the flowers so Sungjin can form the bouquets. During his first week, Jae helped Sungjin with the whole bouquet creation, but his constant sneezing caused for him to be left with the task of attending clients (apparently, sneezing over the bouquets in front of the clients is bad publicity…?). Jae’s also is in charge of answering the phone when Sungjin is not in the counter. That doesn’t happen so often, as Sungjin only leaves it during his break and when he goes to the restroom to hide how blushed he gets for whatever Younghyun tells him this time.</p><p>That’s why, Jae thinks is Younghyun’s entire fault that he’s about to lose his job. Because if Younghyun hadn’t annoyed Sungjin that day, Sungjin would have been the one who attended the phone call from that client and not Jae. </p><p>It’s payment day, which means that Jae would add an order in the notebook for Sungjin to make a bouquet for Wonpil and it would be then delivered with the rest of the orders by Dowoon (Jae thinks that’s very romantic—Wonpil gets the flowers at his job). Jae’s looking at some of the pots in the store, calculating how much would he pay for today’s bouquet with his employee discount, when the phone rings.</p><p>Sungjin still hasn’t come for his break that he decided to have earlier as Younghyun came to the store earlier too, so Jae stops looking at the flowers and answers it. It a simple order: red roses in a decorative box with a card. As Jae takes the client’s information to fill the format, Jae discovers that there’s a promotion for the box flowers and decides that maybe it would be a nice surprise for Wonpil if he tries something different than the usual bouquets.</p><p>Above the client’s order, Jae changes his order for Wonpil that he had written earlier for a flower box. Also, in that way, he thinks smartly, Sungjin will work on both things together as they’re quite similar orders. </p><p>Turns out, he wasn’t thinking smartly at all.</p><p>As expected, Sungjin returns, reads the orders and prepares the bouquets that were already in a queue. Jae leaves then for his own break: he goes and eats with Wonpil on the cafeteria where he’s working during the summer, kisses him and by the time he’s walking down the street on his way to the flower shop, he sees Dowoon leaving with the deliveries of the day.</p><p>The boy is struggling with all those flowers in his hands, so Jae helps him to open the car’s door that’s used for the delivery as he listens to the boy whining about being in a hurry because he took longer than the expected on the train to get there. But as he’s at that, Jae also notices that Dowoon only has a flower box between his orders.</p><p>He checks the card. It’s the one for Wonpil.</p><p>“Dowoon-ah” he tells the boy, “are you sure these are all the orders?”</p><p>Dowoon nods quickly. “Sungjin hyung said that.”</p><p>Jae frowns, “I’m sure that there has to be another flower box. I took that order before leaving for my break.”</p><p>The boy looks at him with confusion, “Maybe it’s for another day?” </p><p>“Umh, no. I took that order” he repeats. “It’s for today.”</p><p>Dowoon’s ears begin to turn red. “Can you check that with Sungjin hyung while I deliver these ones?” he asks as he gets into the car. He’s speaking so fast that Jae can barely understand him, “I’d come back for the missing one, but I’ve gotta finish with these on time.”</p><p>Sungjin is still in the counter when Jae enters to the store. He isn’t working in anything right now, and surprisingly, he’s nodding at something that Younghyun is telling him.</p><p>Uh, Younghyun is also there. </p><p>“Lover boy!” he greets Jae as soon as he sees him. Jae limits to smile at him.</p><p>“Eh, Sungjin” he calls for the boy. Sungjin moves his attention from Younghyun to him. “Dowoon was missing one of the flower boxes for the deliveries.”</p><p>Sungjin frowns, “What do you mean? I finished all the orders.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Jae insists. “There were supposed to be two of those boxes. One for Wonpil and the other one for… I don’t remember the name, but it’s a boy. Let me show you” he walks to the counter and takes the notebook with the formats of the orders. “Here” he points out. “It says roses for Soobin!”</p><p>Sungjin takes the notebook from his hands. After some seconds reading, he squints at Jae. “No, it says, roses for Wonpil.”</p><p>“Umh no, I haven’t given roses to Wonpil since Younghyun told me they were too simple.”</p><p>“They’re simple” Younghyun agrees. “Everyone knows roses. But if Sungjin hyung likes them—“</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know that” Sungjin is still frowning and ignoring Younghyun’s comment. He’s blushing, though, “so I did what the note said and it says roses for Wonpil to be delivered at his house.”</p><p>“What? No!” Jae exclaims. “Wonpil’s flowers are always delivered at his work because that’s romantic. How did you even get his direction?”</p><p>“You wrote it there…?”</p><p>Jae takes the notebook back. He scans the last page of orders and points the part with Wonpil’s name. “Here’s my order” he shows him, “and that’s the other order.”</p><p>Sungjin squints at him again, “Did you remember something about the formats being changed?”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The name of the person for the card goes in the upper part of the format” Sungjin explains him. He turns around and grabs his backpack from the floor and Jae doesn’t understand why the fuck he’s doing that when they’re having that whole confusion, “I didn’t do your order because the format wasn’t completed so I thought you had made a mistake with the flowers and completed it on the one below. The one with Wonpil’s name” Sungjin returns to the counter. He now has his phone between his ear and shoulder and he’s clearly calling someone. “So I did that flower box, put Wonpil’s name on a card and right now Dowoon is taking it to the client’s house” he groans, taking the phone. “And he’s not answering.”</p><p>He calls Dowoon again.</p><p>“He’s driving” Younghyun feels the need to comment. “He never answers the phone when he drives.”</p><p>Jae takes a look at the notebook closely. He notices that Sungjin is right. The whole format is different, and Jae had simply filled it in the way he remembered to have done it other times. Shit, shit, “Who even designed this? It’s stupid!”</p><p>“You wrote an order wrong” Younghyun says. He’s sitting next to the counter and scrolling on his phone as if they weren’t having a major crisis at the store, “that’s stupid, lover boy.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“Does this mean that Sungjin hyung is going to fire you?”</p><p>“Please shut up.”</p><p>“I mean, my dad would fire you if he knew about this. He always says he hates people that can’t—“</p><p>“Younghyun, not now” Sungjin interferes. “I’m going to call the client and apologize.”</p><p>Jae watches the grimace on Sungjin’s face as he says that. He will be the one apologizing for a mistake he didn’t do and who knows if Younghyun’s dad would find about it. Jae feels guilty. He needs to do something as all of that is his fault.</p><p>“You have Dowoon’s list of deliveries for today?” he asks. Sungjin nods, “You don’t have to call the client. The flower box is the last order, right? I can meet him on one of the other places and give him the right box that you can make right now. He should be on the second or third one by this moment.”</p><p>Younghyun raises a brow, “But he’s driving there” he says. “How are you going to be faster that a car if you go there walking?”</p><p>“Who says I’m going to walk?” Jae huffs. “You’re lending me your car because this is your fault.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Younghyun gasps.</p><p>“If it weren’t for you and your flirting Sungjin would have been at the counter!”</p><p>“Well, if you had listened to Sungjin hyung when he told you about the change of the formats this wouldn’t have happened either!”</p><p>Sungjin hushes them both. None of them noticed how he had gone and took some roses from the pots and right now he’s placing them in a box. His movements are quick and only once he’s done writing the card he talks again as Jae and Younghyun started arguing one more time: “Just take this and leave, for God’s sake. You're giving me a headache.”</p><p>Younghyun looks at him with wide eyes, “You approve his plan?”</p><p>Sungjin sighs. “I don’t want to lose my job either when your father finds out that I couldn’t handle an employee.”</p><p>Younghyun looks from Sungjin to Jae with worried eyes. He ends up groaning and taking what Jae guesses are the keys of his car from his pocket. “Let’s go, lover boy” he mumbles, leaving the store without checking if Jae’s following him.</p><p>“I’m only doing this for Sungjin hyung, you know?” Younghyun tells him once they’re in the car together. Sungjin told them he’ll try to call Dowoon again, so Jae has his phone in hand and the flower box over his legs.</p><p>Jae rolls his eyes, “Shut up and drive.”</p><p>Luckily, they do manage to intercept Dowoon and give him the box with the roses and the correct card. And for Jae's surprise, Younghyun offers himself to take him to the cafeteria where Wonpil works so he can also deliver his gift.</p><p>Jae doesn’t understand it until Wonpil opens the box in front of him. There’re roses. Of course they are. They didn’t correct Wonpil’s delivery; Sungjin simply recreated the roses’ order for the client. He hopes he didn't do that on purpose.</p><p>Younghyun is smirking, “Aren’t roses a little simple, lover boy?”</p><p>Wonpil seems confused when Jae hits Younghyun in the shoulder for his comment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>